metalslugfandomcom-20200223-history
Marco Rossi
Marco Rossi is one of the main characters in Metal Slug. Character Summary ''"Pull your finger out and get to the source code." ''-''Marco's pet phrase.'' This Italian-American went on to study at the military academy's special technologies college after attending a public technical high school. After graduation, he became a member of the Peregrine Falcons Special Forces Squad (commonly called PF Squad). Although gentle by nature, mention of General Morden, responsible for the deaths of so many of his friends and comrades, will send him into an uncontrolled rage. He's one of the squad's expert agents and an intellectual whose hobby is computer science. A computer virus he created for fun once mistakenly attacked the army's central computer system. Penetrating through all of the security firewalls, the virus almost caused the launch of a nuclear missile. But he'll never admit this. Skills In Metal Slug 6 and Metal Slug 7, Marco is most skilled with the Handgun. He can shoot twice as fast with the Handgun and his shots cause double the damage than other characters. In Metal Slug XX, Marco can rapidly fire weapons by holding (Up + Square + R). The only downside is that while firing you can't move. Voice Actors *Takenosuke Nishikawa - Neo Geo Battle Coliseum - present *Eric Summerer - Metal Slug 3D *Kenta Miyake - Neo Geo Heroes: Ultimate Shooting. Crossover Appearances SNK Vs. Capcom: CHAOS Marco makes a very small appearance in the Mars People's ending of the game alongside Fio and Eri as they move into battle against the Mars People that are attacking New York. Neo-Geo Battle Coliseum Marco appears as a playable character in this game, using many Metal Slug weapons on his attacks. He uses the Heavy Machine Gun, Iron Lizard, Grenades, Knife, Punching Glove, also calling the Metal Slug and Hyakutaro. SNK vs. Capcom Card Fighters DS Marco appears as one of the obtainable cards in the game. His special ability is to give 600 pts. of damage to the opponent when counterattacking. Trivia *Marco's physique is possibly based on that of John Rambo,and his looks are possibly influenced by David Bowie . *His favorite dish is Chinese Noodles. *Marco's name may be a nod to Italian football player, Marco Rossi. * Metal Slug Advance is the only game in the Metal Slug series (not counting spin-offs) that Marco does not appear as a playable character, though he appears in the cover with Eri Kasamoto cheering on both new PF Squad recruits Walter Ryan and Tyra Elson. Gallery File:Marco-MS1.jpg|'Marco in Metal Slug: Super Vehicle-001' File:Marco-MS1-2.jpg|'Marco in Metal Slug: Super Vehicle-001' File:Marco-MS2.jpg|'Marco in Metal Slug 2' File:Marco-MSX.jpg|'Marco in Metal Slug X' File:Marco-ms4.gif|'Marco in Metal Slug 4' File:Marco-MS5.jpg|'Marco in Metal Slug 5' File:MarcoMS6.jpg|'Marco in Metal Slug 6' File:Marco-MSA.png|'Marco card from Metal Slug Advance' File:Marco-MS3D.jpg|'Marco in Metal Slug 3D' File:Marco-ngbc.jpg|'Marco in Neo-Geo Battle Coliseum' File:MarcoCardNGP.png|'Marco cards from Card Fighters Clash' File:MarcoCardDS.png|'Marco card from Card Fighters DS' File:Marco-TypeA.png|'Marco in Metal Slug Type-A' File:Marco-MSZ.jpg|'Marco in Metal Slug Zero' File:MarcoNGH.jpg|'Marco in Neo-Geo Heroes! Ultimate Shooting' MarcoMS3P.png|'Marco in Metal Slug 3 Pachiko' ms_slot1.png|'Marco in Smart Phone' File:MSD_-_Marco_Rossi.png|'Marco in Metal Slug Defense' File:MSD_-_Zombie_Marco.png|'Zombie Marco in Metal Slug Defense' 1450335_537846049630266_2008705578_n.jpg|Marco as a zombie. (Halloween 2013) 1379696_522348094513395_659860004_n.jpg|Marco & Tarma smoking. Marco_Rossi_Character_Select_MSlug_2X.png|Marco in character select screen of Metal Slug 2, Metal Slug X, and Metal Slug 3 Sprite Gallery file.gif|Marco laughing while holding 2H Marco_wobbling_pistol.gif|Marco wobbling at the ledge while holding a pistol gun Marco_crouch_melee_pistol.gif|Marco using melee attack while crouching (pistol gun equipped) Category:Characters Category:Male characters